


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dan overthinking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Snow, Tiny bit of Angst, phil being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan and Phil are on vacation. Cue feelings and consummation of said feelings.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, thank you for clicking on my work! Secondly, this is my first work of fanfiction ever so, hooray! Thirdly, I do not own Dan and Phil or believe they actually did this in real life. This work is purely fiction, inspired by D and P's friendship/relationship/whatever and a video I saw.   
> Let me know if there are any mistakes, as I didn't have a beta, and hope you enjoy!

Dan Howell was currently sipping hot cocoa and staring into the fire, mulling over what had just transpired between him and his best friend.

After working so hard this past year, Phil and Dan had made the joint decision to go away on holiday. Phil had rented a picturesque cabin deep in the snowy mountains, away from any kind of civilization, away from prying eyes, screaming fans, and any disturbance. They still had Wi-Fi, so they weren’t that cut off, but they weren’t really communicating with the outside world.   
On the second day, they had taken their ice skates and made the trek down to the frozen lake. As the sun set on a day full of both boys falling over and giggling manically at the other’s antics, they watched the last of the sun’s golden rays dance across the ice. Dan had felt truly content, sitting in the snow, his best friend by his side, and nothing to worry about except what to cook for dinner. No doubt this was exactly what they both needed after the creatively exhausting year.

He turned to Phil to express this thought, only to find the other man staring back at him. The twilight light shone directly onto his face, highlighting his facial features. Not for the first time in his life, or even this week, Dan was struck by how beautiful Phil Lester was. His black hair was ruffled from the chilly wind, his pink cheekbones stood out on snow-white skin, and his ocean eyes were looking at Dan with adoration and, dare he say, love?   
It started snowing, flakes adorning Phil’s hair and face. Without thinking, Dan reached up and brushed the snow away. His hand hovered in the air for a moment before settling on Phil’s cheek, effectively cupping his jaw. 

Time seemed to slow down. They were still gazing into each other’s eyes. Then, they were both leaning forward, their noses bumping momentarily before they angled their faces so their lips brushed against one another’s.   
Phil’s lips were warm and a little chapped from the winter wind, yet Dan couldn’t care less. He was already addicted to the sensation of Phil’s mouth moving against his and as soon as they parted, Dan wanted to do it again and again and again. 

Phil, meanwhile, had smiled and gotten up, dusting himself off. He looked up at the emerging stars and then down at Dan, still with a goofy smile on his face.  
“It’s getting dark. We should get back.” said Phil, reaching down to help Dan to his feet.

After the silent walk back to the cabin, Phil announced he would make hot cocoa and Dan had excused himself to take a warm shower. His curls were still damp when he fetched his mug from the kitchen and lit up the fireplace in the lounge.   
As he sat in front of the fire, with only a thin blanket separating him from the cold, stone floor, he pondered on the kiss. It had felt so right and so natural at the time, and he felt certain that Phil wanted it just as much as he did. Now, he wasn’t so sure.  
One of Dan’s fatal flaws was overthinking and he was doing just that. If Phil wanted the kiss, why had he immediately pulled away and changed the subject? Was the kiss bad for him? Did he regret it? Had he decided Dan wasn’t enough for him? What did he even want from Dan?

Dan felt his breathing quicken as panic swirled in his gut. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had just ruined one of the best relationships in his life. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps pad along the floor, coming toward him. A soft blanket was draped around his shoulders as Phil settled behind him. Firm hands began to rub his shoulders in a futile attempt to warm him up. But Dan was already warm, almost sweating, all thanks to the man behind him. Unable to bear the tension any longer, Dan twisted around just enough to look at Phil without actually moving his body too much. This caused his head to land on Phil’s chest, with Phil’s arms nearly cradling him.   
Phil looked down at Dan, that same look of fondness on his features. He had taken his contacts out and the fire reflected in his glasses. Yet, something in Phil’s eyes burned brighter and hungrier and Dan shuddered under the weight of his gaze.

“You ok?” Phil’s voice had lowered an octave from his normal one. 

Dan nodded; he was worried that talking would break the spell that hung in the air. He just wanted to see what Phil would do. 

The man in question shifted so that his boxer-clad legs framed Dan’s own pajama-clad ones. His hands began to roam over Dan’s still-clothed chest. Dan turned back to watch Phil’s fingers danced along the hem of his t-shirt and Phil took the opportunity to lower his head and kiss Dan’s neck, eliciting a gasp from the younger man.

“Is this ok?” Phil mumbled against his skin, every puff of air causing Dan to shiver.

“More…more than ok,” Dan gasped as one of Phil’s nails swirled around Dan’s right nipple. “Phil, Phil, please.”

Phil gave a low chuckle, pulling Dan more firmly against his chest. Dan gave another surprised gasp as he felt Phil’s erection through his pajamas.   
“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Phil murmured as he licked and nibbled up and down Dan’s neck. 

Dan wanted to tell Phil he felt the same way, ever since he first saw Phil’s videos, but instead he rolled his hips back to grind down on Phil’s bulge. 

Phil let out a tiny groan and reached down to cup Dan’s cock through his pajama pants. With his other hand, he started tugging Dan’s t-shirt up over his chest. Dan helped by leaning forwards, throwing off the blanket and pulling the shirt all the way off before settling back on Phil’s chest. Phil’s hand kept rubbing along Dan’s torso as his other one dipped below Dan’s pajama pants and started stroking his cock.  
Dan threw his head back, overwhelmed by pleasure as Phil worked him over. Phil brought his arm up, caging Dan to his chest as his lips brushing over his ear.

“So pretty,” Phil breathed, and his voice was so reverent and awed, as if he was witnessing a miracle. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Dan. It’s hard to control myself around you. Do you know how many times I’ve watched you walk around our flat and wanted to take you on the nearest surface? Pound you until you’re screaming? Giving you everything you wanted? God, I would happily give you the world, Dan, you just have to ask.”

If Dan was overwhelmed before, Phil’s words caused his mind to blank out with bliss. With how quiet and shy Phil usually was, Dan didn’t nail him for a dirty talker and suddenly all he could think was Phil and more and yes.

“P-phil.” He panted, “Can I suck you off? Please, I need you to fuck my face and then fuck me.”

Phil groaned and let go of his hold on Dan. Dan scrambled to get on his knees, kicking his pajama pants off, straddling Phil’s lap, and pecking Phil on the lips.

The second kiss was just as good as the first. Phil must’ve put lip balm on before he came out because his lips were softer and Dan just melted into the other man’s body. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s back and shuffled their bodies on the blanket until his own back was leaning against one of the couches. 

Dan regretfully broke away from Phil’s lips and kissed down his perfect jawline as he pushed Phil’s shirt up. When Dan moved back, Phil peeled his shirt off the rest of the way and Dan paused just to admire the man’s body.

Phil had nice, broad shoulders and skinny frame that waved into adorable love handles. Unlike Dan’s hairless body, Phil had a light dusting of hair over the panes of his chest and a happy trail that Dan desperately wanted to follow to the prominent tent in Phil’s boxers. 

“Like what you see?” Phil tried to sound cocky, but his voice wavered somewhat, as if he was fighting to not cover himself from Dan’s hungry gaze. 

Dan whined at the back of his throat, his eyes still raking over the man’s form.   
“I love it. I love it a lot.” Dan whispered before diving in to suck a hickey onto Phil’s neck. He drew back to admire the dark mark that contrasted so well with the white skin. He then moved on, kissing and biting his way across Phil’s collarbones to his chest. He swirled his tongue around Phil’s nipple, causing the man to keen and arch into Dan. 

Dan felt immediate pride. He was successfully taking apart cool, collected Phil with just his mouth and he hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. Speaking of which, Dan licked his way down Phil’s stomach until his head was in Phil’s lap, his body nestled between Phil’s spread legs. 

Dan took a moment to admire the bulge in front of him. It was sizable under the plaid boxers. Of course, Dan always suspected Phil was hung, but visible confirmation made him all the more excited. 

Dan opened his mouth, and pressed the flat of his tongue to the bulge. Phil’s cock was hot, even through the cloth, as Dan’s tongue laved over it. Phil’s head jerked as Dan brought up a hand to massage his balls and a breathy ‘please’ emanated from his mouth and Dan felt his ego swell up again when he heard how wrecked Phil sounded. In a few seconds, Phil’s boxers were disposed of, leaving both boys completely naked on the blanket in front of the fire. 

Dan carefully took Phil into his mouth, savoring the way his lips stretched around the thickness and the heavy weight on his tongue. As he bobbed his head, taking more and more of Phil’s cock each time he went down, he peered up at Phil through his lashes. What he saw nearly made him cum on the spot. 

Phil’s wonderful eyes, usually so bright and alert, were glazed over with pleasure as he looked down at Dan. His mouth hung open and he bit his lip every few seconds. He was panting heavily and Dan felt a gentle hand smooth along his shoulder blades as Phil rubbed his back.   
Phil’s cock hit the back of Dan’s throat, causing him to gag. Phil looked concerned for a minute before his face clouded over again, almost as if he couldn’t help himself. Dan’s knees began to ache from kneeling on the stone floor with only a blanket as padding, but Dan didn’t care. He would happily stay on his knees forever for Phil if it meant seeing Phil’s blissed out face the whole time. 

“Dan.” Phil wheezed. “Dan, I’m going to cum.” 

Dan reluctantly pulled off of Phil. As much as he wanted Phil to cum in his mouth, he wanted Phil inside him even more. He surged up Phil’s body, their mouths connecting once more. 

“I’ll go…get… lube.” Phil breathed in between kisses. Dan got off his lap and laid down on the floor, idly jerking on his cock as Phil stood up and staggered out of the room. 

Dan took this opportunity to pull more blankets off the couch to pad the floor a bit more. Granted, they could use the couch, but Dan liked the idea of Phil taking him in front of the roaring fire as snow swirled outside past the window. It sounded cheesy and romantic, but Dan wanted cheesy and romantic with Phil. He wanted everything with Phil.

Phil came back as Dan was finishing fluffing up their little nest with couch cushions. He was carrying a small bottle of lube and a foil packet. 

“Um, can we do without that?” Dan asked quietly, gesturing to the condom as Phil settled down next to him. “I’m clean. Are you?”

“Yes.” Phil said certainly, chucking the packet over his shoulder. He leaned over, kissing Dan again. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Dan shivered at the pet name, which Phil noticed. He smiled as he opened the bottle of lube, pouring some over his fingers. 

“Aw, do you like that?” Phil whispered as he crawled between Dan’s spread legs, his dry hand moved one of Dan’s ass cheeks aside to expose his hole. “Do you like it when I call you ‘baby’?” His lubed hand began to circle his rim, one finger dipping in to tease.

“I-I like it when you call me anything.” Dan gasped, his face turning red because, despite how much he trusted the other man, he still felt exposed and vulnerable like this mentally and physically. “I like it when you talk to me. I like your voice.”

“Really?” Phil said. The smirk in his voice was evident. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
Gently, Phil pressed a finger into Dan’s ass, drawing a groan from him.   
“You have such a pretty hole, baby, so perfect.” Phil cooed as he moved his finger in and out, leaning over Dan’s form to kiss his cheek. Such a sweet gesture paired with the lewd sensation of Phil’s finger in his ass had Dan panting.   
“I love the way you’re just sucking me in, such a greedy hole. My cock is just going to slide right in, isn’t it?” Phil continued, adding more lube and pushing another finger in.

“Yes, Phil, yes!” Dan cried out. Phil’s fingers suddenly crooked, hitting that sweet spot inside his ass, and Dan let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck, I knew you’d be loud.” Phil panted, scissoring his fingers. “You’re lucky no one else is around for miles, baby. Let out those sweet moans. I want to hear them.”

Dan obeyed, reduced to a panting, moaning mess as Phil inserted yet another finger in him and curled them into his prostate. 

“Phil, I want you.” Dan said, having to muster the last of his brain cells before they were lost to the void of pleasure to say such a simple sentence. 

Phil removed his fingers and wiped them off on the blanket next to him. He added more lube to his cock and made sure Dan’s head was comfortably resting on a pillow before lining up at his entrance. Hooking Dan’s legs over his shoulders, Phil made direct eye contact with Dan as his tip sank into his ass. 

Dan gasped as his hole was breached, stretching to accommodate Phil’s girth. He was riding a knife’s between pleasure and pain and he loved it. He loved that it was Phil doing this to him, that Phil’s eyes, dark with lust, were boring into his own. The way Phil was carefully easing into him made Dan feel safe in his vulnerability and he wanted to give himself to the man currently on top of him. He wanted their bodies and souls to merge into one. He gripped the back of Phil’s head and pulled him down so there was nothing between them, not even air. Lips to lips, chest to chest, cock to ass; Dan savored every point of contact, only vaguely aware that Phil had bottomed out. 

Phil drew back from their kiss to breathe, but Dan didn’t need oxygen. He just wanted to be surrounded by Phil. He only broke out of his trance when Phil spoke, his eyes pouring into Dan’s, cutting into his soul.  
“Let-let me know when I can move.” Phil gasped. 

“Move, please.” Dan whined and immediately mewled when Phil pulled back and pushed back in. It felt so good to be filled by Phil and Dan couldn’t get enough, softly chanting ‘more’ and ‘harder’.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Phil groaned, pushing himself onto his forearms to hover above Dan’s sweating form, getting a better angle to fuck into Dan. 

Dan, meanwhile, couldn’t speak. All he could manage at this point was a staccato of ‘uh, uh, uh’ as Phil thrust into him. 

Phil reached down between them and began to jerk Dan off, desperately trying to make him cum before himself. The sensation of Dan’s walls squeezing his cock and the sound of Dan’s mindless moans proved too much and he collapsed on top of him, burying his face into the crook of Dan’s neck. He couldn’t even thrust anymore, so he just ground his hips roughly into Dan’s.

“Phil, I’m going to cum.” Dan whined.

Phil drew back to meet Dan’s eyes again. “Do it. Cum for me. Show me how gorgeous you are when you cum.”

A few more strokes from Phil on his cock and suddenly Dan’s world went white. He sucked in a gasp and his mouth dropped open as he screamed, his cum streaking across his stomach and Phil’s hand, which kept up its movements. Dan’s orgasm triggered Phil’s and he was cumming as well, filling up Dan’s ass to the brim.

After a few minutes, the wave had past and their little spasms from the aftershocks settled. Groaning, Phil pulled out of Dan, who whimpered at the loss.  
Dan felt the weight of Phil leave and, for a moment, he panicked. But then, Phil was back with a wet cloth, cleaning the cum from Dan’s stomach and ass. Then, Phil settled beside Dan, pulling an extra blanket over them. Dan’s back was pressed against Phil’s chest, their legs entwined, and Phil was nuzzling the back of his neck. 

“You felt so good. You’re so good. I love you so much.” Phil slurred in his post-orgasmic haze.

Dan smiled, feeling fully content for the first time in a while as he murmured back.   
“I love you too, Phil.”


End file.
